


Save Me Til The Party Is Over

by heartpainz



Series: wish you were sober. [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpainz/pseuds/heartpainz
Summary: Rhett and I were always different, always closer.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: wish you were sober. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761859
Kudos: 10





	Save Me Til The Party Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> not associated w the first fic in this series i just rly love the lyrics in this song and i had a lil drabble idea and wrote this in 10 minutes, here u gooo ^_^

Rhett and I were always different, always closer. 

No one ever understood it, but they didn't have to; it was never theirs to understand. The shared looks, the small touches we would share at any chance we could get, never wanting to be separated from each other for a second, it had almost always been that way and I can't imagine it ever changing. Except, it has, in a way.

It started a few months ago. Rhett and I were both making out with our respective girls-for-the-night, and he looked at me. Or I looked at him. Either way, there was eye contact. Prolonged eye contact. He stared as he dragged his hands down the curve of the girl's waist. I stared right back as I gripped my girl's hips and pulled her closer.

That night after the party, I took it upon myself to finish what we had started. We got back to the apartment and went to our respective rooms, stripped to our boxers, and climbed in bed. Or, at least, that's what Rhett did. After changing, I had already made up my mind to walk across the hallway and do what I knew was on both of our minds at that party.

I climbed into his bed. He had asked what I was doing, but he knew. I kissed him, and he kissed me back with his arms on my waist. We jacked each other off and fell asleep together shortly after, his nose in my hair and a smile on both our faces.

Everyone knew we were different, but no one knew what happened behind closed doors Anytime we had girlfriends, we knew it wouldn't last and we would always come back to each other like magnets. There was no separating us. We belong to each other. We both knew it and we both loved the game. No matter what, we were RhettandLink, never one without the other, and that won't ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, keep on bymb :)
> 
> -maz @heartpainz ⭐


End file.
